Clips of Arkham
by BatmanFan001
Summary: Just some drabbles i made, base of the game series.
1. Black Mask

Disclaimers: I do not own Batman or anything relating to the Arkham Game Series.

A/N: Hello Everyone! This fanfic are small dabbles of characters and there role or events in the Arkham games. Enjoy

Revenge

Revenge.

It is all that Roman Sionis thinks about now. For three month since his incarceration to a cell Blackgate Prison. Since his empire was token over by a lunatic clown. Since he was force to kill his own girlfriend. Since his capture by the Batman…..

The once feared crime lord of Gotham City, let out a loud growl as he thought of the vigilante, the man who two years ago changes everything! At first it was just amusing, some freak who think he can be a hero by wearing an outfit base of a freaking flying rodent! Then after a year, his mobster started to show up with broken bones and teeth, his drugs supplies being turn over to the police who weren't in his pocket, and a few close in encounters with those freaking batarangs!

Even with Loeb and most of the police force of Gotham in his pocket, hasn't done anything to stop Batman!

Then…..The Clown!

It first start with the lunatic stealing chemicals from His steel mill. Sionis choose to have the clown follow instead of having him taking out immediately.

"First Mistake I made," Black Mask thought bitterly.

Soon after his informant started following the lunatic called The Joker, his girlfriend Tiffany was soon being stalked by The Clown himself. Tiffany was then place in Lacey Tower for the time being until the clown was dealt with. She was safe

Then everything that could go wrong, became worse.

Joker broke into the room while Tiffany was out, attack her when she returned, and waited for Sionis. Even with Black Mask's double enter through the front door, and Sionis himself going from outside the balcony… Joker was ready. The Clown killed the double on sight, heard the noise of the broken ornament that Sionis step and the two fought. The Clown won, and drag the Crime Lord across the room, only to pause to make a fire to destroy evidence and forcing Black Mask to shoot his girlfriend.

Another growl escape from the former Crime Lord as he is brought out of his thoughts as three Blackgate guard walking pass his cell, not even acknowledging him. In the middle of the group wearing a prison orange jumpsuit, was a man. His skin was pale with, his hair bright green and his Cheshire cat grin lips bright red.

"Joker" Roman mumbles, his eye narrowing as the Clown looked at him.

"Hey there Masky! How's it going?" The Clown asked, his green eyes sparkled with mischief. "How the girlfriend?! Oops, too soon? Bwahahahahahaha" The Clown laugh as he is escorted his cell.

Black Mask roared in anger, then yelled out, "I WILL KILL YOU CLOWN! YOU HEAR ME, CLOWN! I WILL TOTURE YOU, THEN KILL YOU AND THE BATMAN!"

The Clown just kept laughing.

"I WILL SPEND EVERY MOMENT TAKING YOU AND THE BATMAN DOWN! THAT IS MY PERSONAL MISSION IN LIFE!"

Revenge will be serve.

A/N: So what you think. Like it? Hate it? Wish I wrote it better. The third one I already know. Lol.

Anyway read and review. Later!


	2. The Unfortunate Grunt

Disclaimer: I do own anything.

A/N: My second drabble! Hope you all enjoy the first one. This I actually enjoying writing because I had this weird dream about it. Me as a grunt, one who is always takedown by either Batman or Robin. So enjoy the crime history of the unfortunate grunt! LOL  
Enjoy!

The Crime History of  
the Unfortunate Grunt

Gotham City was not an easy place to live in.

It had Bad weathers, rent was about seven-hundred dollars, and no one gave a crap about anyone. Most people either had a real good job, or was a criminal. Oaf was a criminal. Just not a really good one. Bad luck followed him everywhere

Oaf started his criminal career by working for a short fat man with a napoleon complex. The man called himself Penguin. Working for Penguin had it's up and down. Upside, the casino on his ship, The Final Offer, and free drinks. Oh, and Penguin's henchwomans, Candy and Tracey, were hot to look at.

Downside, everything else.

From skirmished with Black Mask's mobsters, to not being able to eat unless told too, to bad gun deals with result in the buyer kicking his ass and stealing the guns! Penguin was mad that day!

Then came Oaf first Unfortunate meeting with The Batman. He doesn't even remember! All he remember was patrolling the theater room on the Final Offer, walking under the eagle design balcony and then….

WHAM!

Something slam across his face and he was out like a light!

After that, Oaf quickly quit Penguins crews and join most "sanest" crew he could find in Gotham City. The Joker's Gang.

Oaf didn't mind the clown makeup or outfits, and the pay was way better. But problems when he was in charge of turning harmless fish, into red lips, grinning creepily fish. That freaked him out, and his boss just laugh his head off….

Or the time the hidden factory that makes Joker's toxins was founded at the old fun fair. The boss had him and two other guys tried to protect it from some military looking guys. They were almost victorious until the freaking Batman showed up. Oaf didn't last long.

After two encounters with the Batman, Oaf stuck with small gig jobs that would hardly be on The Bats radar…

Only to have The Batman's new sidekick, Robin, stop each one. From jumping on him and knocking him out with staff, to coming around the back and knocking him with a hit in the neck.

Oaf was finally done.

"Screw Gotham" Oaf yelled before boarding the train, a month after his last beatdown from Batman and Robin.

Oaf found his seat and watch as the train departed, watching the buildings pass by.

"Life should be better now," Oaf mused. "Metropolis is like a paradise compared to Gotham City."

"There are no heroes in Metropolis!"

A/N: What do you guys think? Good? Horrible? Alright? Let Me Know. R&R


End file.
